Welcome to Hell (Warrenville)/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Isabel: From scamming to murder, you've really moved up on the crime ladder Leon. What'd you have against a homeless man? Leon: Me? You gotta me kidding right? Vincent: Not we have your food stamp you threw out, the one in the victim's blood. Leon: Come on kid, this place has plenty of people on food stamps. I ain't anything special. Isabel: Then try the potato chip crumbs you left after you drowned Cameron in booze. Leon: Come on, what kind of guy you take me for? I sell quality watches, I don't kill nobody! Vincent: Don't even bother continuing Mr. Bolton, we've got the dust from your gold chain, and the thread from your clothing you left on that broken window. Got caught trying to run? Leon: ......... Leon: Fine, I admit it I killed him! But you gotta understand, they were gonna ice me if I didn't help them! Isabel: Who? The Demons? Leon: No, the Ravagers! The opposing gang! Leon: They told me that some homeless guy had caught them up to no good, and they didn't want any potential witnesses. Leon: So they told me I had to off the guy, or else it'd be my neck on the line. Isabel: Why would the Ravagers have wanted some homeless guy killed? Leon: I don't know nothin', and frankly I didn't care. You do NOT wanna cross the gangs 'round here. The minute they tell you to do something, you do it. Leon: I saw that beer he had, and figured you'd think this was just a case of him drinking too much. Vincent: Well luckily people like know better than that. We came here to cleanse the Devil's wild heart, one step at a time. Leon: Heh, good luck with that. No one's ever come close, what makes you think you're special? Isabel: You'll just have to wait and see, from your prison cell. Leon Bolton, you're under arrest! Judge Blackwell: Leon Bolton, you stand here accused of the murder of Cameron Hughes. How do you plead? Leon: Guilty, but I was being threatened. If I didn't kill him I'd be just as dead as him! Judge Blackwell: And you didn't think to go to the police first? Leon: Hah! In the Valley? Yeah right, who really thinks they care about us? Judge Blackwell: You clearly haven't heard much about then. If they took the time to solve this murder, then they clearly have the drive to cleanse the Devil's wild heart. Leon: I'll believe it when I see it. Judge Blackwell: Well you won't be able to be a part of it for a while I'm afraid. Keep in mind this trial will also be judging you for the reports on your acts of scamming as well. Judge Blackwell: Added on to the murder of Cameron Hughes, this court sentences you to 25 years in prison with no parole! Leon: Damn it! Vincent: So, how'd I do for my first case with you guys? Isabel: I say you did amazingly! Good job keeping up. Annabel: Agreed, I knew I was right to hire you. Vincent: Thanks, glad I could be a great asset to the team! Annabel: You did well as well in putting Mr. Hughes' killer behind bars. But there's clearly more to be done here. Isabel: Yeah, Leon claimed he killed Cameron because the Ravagers caught him doing something. But what was it? Vincent: Something tells me we oughta look into it and find out ourselves. The Heart of Darkness (1/10) Category:Dialogues